


Cold Spring Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, True Love, coming to terms with who you really are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi, I heard them saying that you’re leaving the Survey Corps.” Eren's breath trembled a little, before he continued. “Please don’t go.” His toned hand came up to caress his former superior’s face, his former lover’s face. “I love you, Levi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Spring Nights

It was a cold spring night, when the former Captain walked out of the old Survey Corps headquarters. His feet lead him towards the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the castle. Levi couldn’t help but turn around to look at the stronghold. It was nearly midnight, most of the windows revealed rooms incased in shadows. Only a handful of rooms were still illuminated by lanterns and candles. Sighing, he turned around and stepped into forest.

He walked alone.

With every step he took, it felt like his legs were becoming heavier. It became difficult to walk, difficult to breathe. His nerves were starting to get to the best of him. He tried to fix this with a deep breath of fresh air.

As the cold air invaded his lungs, Levi prepared himself for the choice he was about to make. Before he left the castle, he was adamant in his resolve, but now he wasn’t too sure. As much as he was sure that this what he truly wanted, there was an underlying fear that he was making a mistake. No. This is what he has always wanted. This is who he is. 

But the air in his lungs quickly left as he walked towards the small pond. It was beautiful. The moonlight reflected off of its surface and gave it an almost mystical look. The long grass and bulrushes danced in the breeze. Only the rustling of the trees surrounding him could be heard. He sat down close to the water’s edge, gazing into his mirrored image. 

He hated it, it wasn’t who he was.

He chose to close his eyes, and let his own mind reassure himself. He breathed in deeply as he mentally prepared himself for this decision. It was a difficult decision, and very few people had to make it in their lives. Levi was one of the unfortunate goslings that had to.

He started to become relaxed and at peace with himself, until he was disrupted by the sound of someone frantically running towards him. His instincts tore his eyes open as he looked around to find the intruder. His eyes focused on a teenager donning the Survey Corps uniform. His chestnut locks were captured in the wind as he ran towards the man by the lake.

It was Eren.

Levi calmly helped himself to his feet as Eren reached his destination. The full moon reflected off of the tears that were streaming from his face. His normally jewel-like eyes were watery and red tinted from crying. His voice was quavering and broken as he tried to speak.

“Levi, I heard them saying that you’re leaving the Survey Corps.” Eren's breath trembled a little, before he continued. “Please don’t go.” His toned hand came up to caress his former superior’s face, his former lover’s face. “I love you, Levi.”

But Levi, oh Levi, Levi could only honk sadly in response. If his lover could not accept him for the goose he truly was, then he did not accept Levi at all. He gently cupped Eren’s face, and guided him down for one last kiss. It was a kiss full of meaning. A kiss full of desire, love, yearning, mourning, and sadness. 

As Levi pulled away, Eren fell to his knees. His weeping had consumed him at this point, his body trembled as he sobbed. He had lost his one true love. Oh, if only he could love a goose. The goose-man-thing turned away from Eren, and back towards the pond. It called out to him, begging for him to return home. 

Once Levi’s foot touched the chilled water, he knew this was a step in the right direction. He was embracing his true self. He was becoming the goose he was meant to be. The goose that he truly was. This wasn’t some phase, and he wasn’t delusional. Levi Ackerman was simply a goose, and it was about time he came to terms with himself. As he wadded farther into the water, his naked body was enveloped by what had become his new habitat.

Ever since that night, every time it was a cold spring night, Eren could hear a distant and mournful honking.


End file.
